I'm Letting You Go
by youlightupmyway
Summary: O amor é um risco, às vezes você ganha e às vezes perde. Quinn se arriscara por meses até finalmente se dar por vencida, quebrando o coração de Rachel no processo. One-shot, angústia.


"As personagens desta obra não me pertencem. Eles são propriedade exclusiva de seus criadores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. Copiar parte ou total conteúdo é plágio, qualquer texto igual a este em parte ou em todo deve ser denunciado. Obrigada."

* * *

"Eu estou terminando com você."

Você sabe que acaba de cometer o maior erro de sua vida assim que essas palavras saem de sua boca. Solta o ar lentamente, como se lhe doesse fisicamente fazê-lo, porém ainda tentando manter suas emoções em controle e uma expressão neutra. Ela a olha como se não acreditasse no que acaba de escutar, e uma parte de si – seu coração – deseja para que ela realmente não acredite. Pode soar egoísta, mas você quer que ela corra atrás de você, quer que ela lute por você, assim como fizera todas as outras vezes. Quer que ela não aceite este fim e diga que a ama, lhe assegurando que tudo ficaria bem entre as duas e lhe fazendo se sentir importante em sua vida, como se fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo.

Ela se senta na beira de sua cama, uma expressão aflita apossa-se de sua delicada face e você luta com todas as forças, contra a si mesma para não se aproximar e consolá-la. Apertando seus lábios até que se tornassem brancos, desvia o olhar ao piso escuro, sentindo-se sufocada com este ambiente. A verdade era que toda esta situação lhe sufocava. Era uma constante guerra entre o certo e aquilo que supostamente era o errado, entre seus pensamentos e sentimentos. E estava cansada do que tinha de aturar diariamente por namorar outra garota, os comentários maliciosos por parte de sua religiosa família, os olhares julgadores, a solidão e sensação de inferioridade que todos a faziam se sentir ao ser excluída de todos os círculos.

"Por quê?" Escuta o pequeno sussurro, quando ela parece ter recuperado a voz. Pelo canto de seus olhos, a observa temerosa de seus próprios sentimentos. Esta era a primeira vez que a via séria, era como se estivesse na presença do completo oposto desta, uma vez que sempre estivera sorrindo e levando a vida como se nada nunca pudesse lhe abalar. E não pode evitar amaldiçoar-se por tirar o sorriso de seus lábios e lhe causar tanta aflição. Faz um movimento com a cabeça, como se para afastar estes pensamentos e começa a repetir a si mesma o que se tornara seu novo mantra, que deveria permanecer forte, que fazia isso por um motivo maior, porque precisa voltar a ser amada por seus pais, precisa voltar a ser a _garotinha _do papai, voltar a ser a filha prodígio, a ser uma pessoa normal. E com ela ao seu lado, poderia ser tudo, menos normal.

Fecha os olhos, sentindo seu estômago se embrulhar em minúsculos pedaços, aquilo era _demais _para ela lidar. Umedece os lábios, recordando-se que devia uma resposta a ela. Em momento algum, enquanto inventava vários cenários em sua cabeça, esta pergunta surgira, assim que diz a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente. "Eu não sou gay." Dá de ombros, convencida de que você realmente não é. Como seus pais lhe disseram constantemente, você só estava passando por uma má fase, o relacionamento de vocês foi simplesmente uma fase rebelde, algo para saciar sua curiosidade. Você não pode se relacionar com uma mulher, é errado. Não pode sentir o que _sentia_ por ela. Casais homossexuais não têm finais felizes e você precisa de um final feliz, de uma vida feliz, algo que ela jamais poderia lhe dar.

"Então o que foram esses setes meses que passamos juntas? O que eles significaram?" Ela lhe pergunta com certa exasperação repentina na voz, se levantando da cama e ficando apenas a alguns passos distante. É grata por isso, tudo que preciso agora é distância. Não pode tê-la muito próxima ou duvida que seja capaz de dizer o que é necessário.

Engole em seco, repassando mentalmente todos os momentos que passaram juntas, planejando um futuro onde poderiam viver livremente, vendo-os desmoronarem quando diz a seguinte frase. "Eles foram um erro." Rapidamente, desvia a atenção aos seus pés, não suportando o olhar que lhe era lançado. Desta vez você sabe muito bem o que acaba de fazer. Você acaba de fazer aquilo que jurara nunca fazer, quebrara sua promessa. Você a magoara e partira seu coração.

Há silêncio no quarto, até você escutá-la suspirar. Levantando seu olhar de maneira lenta, percebe que ela tinha os braços ao redor de seu corpo, como se estivesse abraçando a si mesma em busca de conforto. Você rapidamente volta a fechar os olhos, não querendo presenciar aquilo, quebra seu coração saber que você é a causa de sua dor. Uma parte de si quer se aproximar e tomá-la em seus braços, mas sabe que não deve fazer isso. Não consegue evitar que algumas lágrimas escorram por sua face, tudo era tão confuso, tão complicado.

"Estou cansada de correr atrás de você." Ela diz em um quebrado sussurro. Suas lágrimas aumentam ao escutar isso. Sim, era o que desejava, afinal ela precisa deixar você ir, assim como está deixando-a ir, mas ainda dói escutá-la. Ela está desistindo de você.

Por sete meses, tudo que você fizera fora correr de seus sentimentos. Você a pedia para que lhe deixasse sozinha, que deixasse de te amar, pois ela merece alguém bem melhor do que você e tudo que ela fazia era afirmar que não iria a lugar algum, que estaria do seu lado sempre que necessário, que lhe amava e enquanto você a amasse, ela não precisaria de outra coisa. Agora, aqui estão vocês...

Você finalmente conseguira fazer com que ela se quebrasse. Você lhe esgotara, a fizera desistir.

"Eu desisto. Chega! Eu não posso mais jogar esse maldito jogo de empurrar e puxar com você. Por sete meses eu o joguei e isso me cansou. Estou cansada de esperar que me escolha, que me ame tanto quanto eu te amo, estou absolutamente exausta de esperar por você se decidir se vai ou não me querer em sua vida, estou cansada de esperar por você. Você sempre disse que eu merecia melhor e nunca acreditei, pois o que mais queria era você e ao seu amor, mas não mais Quinn, até aqui cheguei, hoje pela primeira vez vejo que realmente mereço mais do que está disposta a me dar."

Uma suave voz em sua cabeça, repetia uma e outra vez para que você dissesse algo, que falasse que tudo fora um grande erro, que você não queria terminar, que a ama e precisa dela, não pode deixá-la ir, que você pode melhorar, que trabalharia para ser uma namorada melhor, uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa que ela realmente mereça, não essa garota assustada em que se tornara. Mas infelizmente, por mais uma vez, você deixa seu medo ganhar e ignora completamente estes pensamentos.

Seu olhar encontra com o dela e por alguns segundos você se deixa levar por aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto ama até ela dizer. "Adeus, Quinn."

Sem dar chances para você raciocinar o que acaba de acontecer, ela sai de seu quarto. De sua vida. De Lima, Ohio.

Aquela foi a última vez que você viu Rachel Barbra Berry pessoalmente.

* * *

Surpresa! Ainda estão aí? Quem poderia imaginar que depois de anos voltaria a postar neste fandom, não eu. Enfim, algumas leitoras têm me mandado tantas mensagens pedindo para voltar e querendo saber de The Bet que não resisti e como tinha esta one-shot guardada no fundo do baú há quase cinco anos, decidi finalmente postá-la. E respondendo a reviews das outras fics, sim, continuarei a repostar TB - perdão por esse hiatus gigantesco - assim que terminar o capítulo irei postar! Vocês também podem encontrar novas fics escritas por mim no Spirit e Wattpad sob o nome de Brenna Pawel, inclusive adaptei esta há algum tempo com personagens originais. É isto, espero que tenham gostado, perdão por qualquer erro e senti saudades de vocês! E me digam o que acharam?! XxBre.

Twitter: BrennaPawel


End file.
